1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent bait stations and more particularly to a poison bait station for ground squirrels, roof rate (rattus rattus alexandrinus) and Norway rats (rattus Norwegieus).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,904 discloses a rodent bait station formed by an H-shaped enclosure having an upstanding refillable bait supply tube mounted on the H cross bar. Rodents enter the station through the see-through parallel bars of the H-shape.
This invention is distinctive over this patent and other prior art devices by forming a relatively compact rigid wall hollow housing having a rodent see-through entrance at one end and a bait station at its opposite end in which rodents within the housing may see either of the entrance openings to assure a sense of security by being able to exit the housing. The bait station is easily emptied through a filler opening opposite the bait storage end and yet provides an obstruction spaced inwardly of the entrance openings which prevent children or non-target animals accessing the bait when the station is secured to a supporting surface.